the pirates queen
by pipermclean2001
Summary: A fan fiction of piper and Jason if they lived in pirate times hope you enjoy! Ps follow me on wattpad piper mclean2001


The pirates queen

By: Abbie Orr

Chapter one: meeting the Captain

Long ago when pirates were the meanest people around, a girl named Piper and a boy named Leo were best friend's siblings even. They each held a secret, a medallion that was split in half, Leo keeping one part and Piper the other, a few weeks later their parents were killed in a fire caused by the pirates. Both not wanting to let the other go for fear of never seeing each other again, and not knowing what the medallion was for, they stayed together until that one dark night.

Piper and Leo were walking down a street late at night when out of nowhere three pirates grabbed them and hulled them to a ship where they were tied to a mast. There they were laughed at for being so short or tall or thin. But sooner or later two people came out of a cabin, where they introduced themselves as Jupiter and Jason. The captain and his son.

"I am Captain Jupiter and you slaves will respect me until I die and my son takes over for me, as my demise is coming soon Jason will be in charge of who's ship you will go on," Jupiter said and walked back into the cabin.

"Reyna, how about you have the boy and I'll take the girl," Jason said to another girl on deck.

"Yeah sure okay come, Leo?" The girl who must be Reyna said.

"Okay, then?" Leo said and was hauled onto another ship but not before looking around Pipers neck to make sure that her half was still there and it was. Piper looked to Leo's wrist for his half which was also there and then he was gone.

"You girl will be cleaning, scrubbing, moping and cooking for all five of the crew including me and the captain," Jason said looking straight into Pipers eyes, "You will not complain, talk back, give me sarcasm, and you must wear what I and only I tell you to wear otherwise there will be very serious consequences, any questions?" He said looking around Pipers face and body.

"N-no sir." Piper said weakly dropping eye contact with the man.

"Very well, now follow me to your cell."

Piper did not want to follow the man to "her cell" she wanted to go fine Leo and make sure that he was okay. Jason did not let her escape him though.

"I want you to know that I was only acting tough out there because my father was watching me, I am not that harsh m-lady." He said bowing to her, "Also that I will be in charge of waking you up in the morning for your job, but for now I would like to get to know you, come we can talk in my quarters."

As they climbed the stairs to Jason's quarters he gave her some dinner clothes, work clothes and special event clothes that she would need to wear every Friday night for their pirates dinner dance. When they finally got to Jason cabin he let Piper in first with a simple, "Ladies first." And that was all he said until he got Piper a chair.

"So tell me about your family?"

"Well sir-."

"Call me Jason I don't like to be called sir it makes me sound old!" Piper laughed and Jason smiled.

"Yes si-Jason, well there is not much to tell, me and Leo's parents died when our castle caught fire because people like you burned it down."

"Wait did you say castle as in Princess Piper and Prince Leo?"

"Yes please those days are behind me," She said, "It was nice to talk to you but I really must be going I am sure that your fa-the captain would not want you talking to me, good day sir." And with that she left.

Piper left to go back to her cell, she could not believe that she just told Jason that she was the princess. She was not supposed to tell anyone, so why did she tell Jason when she had just met him and he barely knew her. She just felt like she could tell him anything, will it come back to haunt her?

**adding in chapter two for my first update so here you go**

Chapter 2: The first dinner

As piper climbed the stairs in her event dress, a blue-green patterned dress with white lace she looked around the hallway for the first time. The walls were decorated in a blue and gray pattern of dots and lines. A very simple pattern but very elegant and very beautiful. Jason was at the top of the stairs in a blue-green and white lace o, they were matching by captains orders. For she was to be his date for the dance. She did not like him very much but all in all he was very kind and handsome with his blond hair and blue eyes along with the little scar on his upper lip that made him perfectly imperfect. Wait was she falling for the captain's son, she hopes not because the last time she fell for someone they died.

"You look very nice tonight." Jason said.

"Thank you Jason." She said back with a curtsey.

"You are really going to enjoy tonights dance, it is a special one."

"Why is that?" she asked as Jason led her to the dance hall.

"because it is my 18th birthday."

"I didn't know that your my age?"

"My father said I need marry before I turn 20." Jason said out of the blue.

"Then you have two more years, but what will happen if you don't."

"I don't become captain I become a part of the crew and my father disowns me."

"Jason im so sorry." She said touching his arm gently.

"Its not your fault."

"My mother died when I was young and my father gave me until I was 16 to get married, then he brought the princes and leo had fallen in love with me, but I had only thought of him as a friend and then my father fell in love with his mother and we have been siblings since I was 14."

"And how old are you now?"

"17, my birthdays in August." Piper said as they reached the dance hall.

"Ahhh an August child."

"Not to be rude but im not a child."

"no you are not, you are a strong woman."

"You've only known me a day Jason, so how do you know me so well?" she asked as they began to dance.

"Because I feel like I have known you my whole life."

"How so?"

"I don't really know I began this journey in search of a precious item, and I believe I have found it." Piper looked at him with a confused face. "You piper you are a very precious person whom I may not know well but I know I will like to get to know."


End file.
